


Burn bright like the sun

by Arlux1313



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Read at your own risk as this may contain some spoilers from the un-aired stevenbomb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlux1313/pseuds/Arlux1313
Summary: Love can make people do crazy things. In the case of Sunstone, his love for a Rose Quartz almost caused him to launch a full-scale rebellion against Yellow Diamond.





	

All the Gems aboard the large ship seemed to be rather on edge. No matter where one was aboard, the sounds of a heated argument could be heard. The closer one got to the bridge, the louder the sounds of the argument became. The two Quartz guards that were stationed just outside the doors to the bridge shared an uneasy look at one another.

“How long have they been at it?” A Jasper asked her Amethyst counterpart.

The Amethyst shrugged. “Since we entered this system. Hopefully they’ll stop soon.”

Both Quartz’s flinched as the argument became ever louder, making the Jasper look over her shoulder at the door to the bridge. “It won’t end soon enough.”

Past the doors to the bridge, those arguing were glaring daggers at one another, and looked ready to battle one another within the next few moments. One like most Gems had a clear femanine form, all other Gems on the bridge gave this particular Holly Blue Agate a wide berth lest they themselves incur her wrath. Yet the one who argued with her was by no means intimidated by this particular Agate, as his standing within Homeworld’s caste system was far higher than Holly Blue’s.

“You don’t know what you’re saying Your Radiance!” Holly Blue almost growled.

Behind the falcon shaped helmet, Sunstone’s eyes narrowed. Sunstone stood taller than either a Jasper or an Amethyst, his skin and eyes were blood red as were what one could see of his clothes that weren’t covered by a bright bronze colored armor. “You forget your place Agate.”

“But what Your Radiance proposes is rebellion!” Holly Blue shouted. “Continuing to oppose Yellow Diamond!? Especially after what you’ve already done with the majority of her court!? She would not be worth it! She was just a Rose Quartz!”

“She was _my_ Rose Quartz!” Sunstone snarled, small flames coming from his clenched fists as he walked right up to Holly Blue. “She should not share the blame for the crime her sister committed.”

“Yellow Diamond does-” Holly Blue began, but Sunstone cut her off.

“Enough! Jasper, Amethyst!” Sunstone called for the two Quartz Gems guarding the door to the bridge. 

The two large Gems entered at once, and saluted Sunstone by crossing their arms across their chests, so that their hands formed the shape of a diamond. “Yes Your Radiance.”

“Escort this Agate off of my bridge.” Sunstone growled. 

“At once Your Radiance.” Both Gems replied, and they took hold of both Holly Blue’s arms, as they escorted her from the bridge.

Once the doors slid shut, Sunstone sat back in the seat reserved for the captain of the ship. He sighed, as he removed the falcon helmet from atop his head. Sustone’s hair was tightly pulled back into a low ponytail, similar to a style used by ancient humans. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his right thumb and forefinger, as tears leaked from his eyes. He would get his Rose Quartz back, even if he had to rebel against Homeworld, no cost was too great for his Rose Quartz. He would get her back.

While Sunstone was lost in thought, a Peridot made her way up to him, and stood in salute until she was noticed.

“Yes Peridot?” Sunstone asked, drying his eyes when he took notice of the limb-enhanced Peridot.

“We have arrived on Earth Your Radiance.” The Peridot said, still saluting Sunstone.

“Are communications back up?” Sunstone asked, sitting up straighter in the captain’s seat.

“Audio only for the time being Your Radiance.” Peridot replied with a slight frown. “However repairs to the visual relay are being done as we speak.”

“It will have to do for now.” Sunstone began, rising to his feet. “Establish a line with her. I need to make a report.”

“At once Your Radiance.” Peridot replied, before hurrying back to her station, with Sunstone following close behind. Peridot’s limb-enhanced fingers danced across her stations control panel, and a moment later had established a secure communication line.

“Who is this?” A voice asked, which made Sunstone roll his eyes. He knew that voice, and though he could not see her, Sunstone knew Yellow Diamonds Pearl was sneering.

“Put her on Pearl.” Sunstone barked. “My report is not for you.”

“My Diamond it’s-” Pearl began, but Sunstone cut the Pearl off, as he had cut off Holly Blue Agate. 

“Not your Diamond!” Sunstone barked. “Put _my_ Diamond on the line!”

Over the line, sunstone could hear Yellow Diamonds pearl groan in agitation, but it was not Sunstone’s Diamond that spoke. Instead the deep commanding voice of Yellow Diamond came over the line.

“What do you want?” Yellow asked over the line. 

Sunstones eyes narrowed, even though Yellow could not see since video communications were still not repaired. “I have a report to make. A report for _my_ Diamond.”

Sunstone could tell that Yellow was scowling by her tone. “What did you just say? I think you’re forgetting who you’re talking to.”

“And remind me, how many of your court did I cut through?” Sunstone snarled, his fists clenched once again. “How many of your court did I imprison? And how many more did it take to restrain me when I got to you?”

“If you know what is good for you, you will give them back.” Yellow said in a deadly whisper.

“You get them back, when I get _her_ back.” Sunstone replied, matching Yellow’s whisper.

“I should have you shattered.” Yellow growled.

Sunstone merely shook his head, though Yellow could not see this. “You could, but I am the only one who knows where your court is imprisoned. Shatter me, and you will never find them.”

And then a cool female voice come over the line. “Enough Yellow, leave us.”

The sound of Yellow’s heels slowly faded as she left whatever room she was in. The Diamond then spoke again. “You as well Pearl, that will be all.” The Diamond clapped twice, signalling that Yellow’s Pearl was dismissed. Chuckling in amusement, the Diamond then addressed Sunstone. “Not many Gems would dare to bark at a Diamonds personal Pearl. Even less would even think of giving one an order. But only you would ever think of threatening a Diamond.”

“I am not most Gems My Diamond.” Sunstone replied.

“That I am well aware of.” The voice of the Diamond said. “I take it that your ship is still having communication troubles?”

“Yes My Diamond.”

“No matter, your Peridots should be able to get that fixed.” Sunstone could tell that his Diamond was waving a hand in a dismissive manner. “Now I take it you have arrived on Earth?”

“Yes My Diamond.” 

“Good, now your mission for the rogue may begin.” Sunstones Diamond said. “Now bear in mind, you have little time until the geo-weapon incubating in Earth’s core emerges. Therefore, you must act quickly lest the rogue escape during the weapon’s emergence.”

“What of the Rebels My Diamond?” Sunstone asked. “What am I to do should I encounter them?”

The line was silent for a time, before the Diamond on the other end of the line spoke again. “Leave them be.”

“And if they should happen to find me during my search for the rogue?” Sunstone asked.

“If they wish to help you hunt down the rogue, then by all means allow them to help. But you are not to seek the Rebels out directly. Is that understood?”

“Understood My Diamond.” Sunstone replied. 

“Good, oh and one last thing Sunstone.”

“What would that be My Diamond?” Sunstone asked, with a slight tilt of his head, though he knew that his Diamond could not see this. 

“How does it feel coming back to the planet where you were once revered as a god?”

Sunstone was quiet for a time as he pondered his Diamond’s question. Sunstone had indeed been seen as a god by the ancient humans. They saw him as a god of the sun and had referred to him as Ra. Sunstone had to admit, he rather enjoyed for the short time he was on earth, being as revered as a Diamond. “It is a bit strange My Diamond. It’s been thousands of years, nobody would recognise me for what I was revered as. Then there’s the geo-weapon that is scheduled to emerge in short time. When it does, most of the monuments the humans had built to honor me will be destroyed.”

“So you are conflicted then.” The Diamond said not as a question, but as a statement. 

“Yes My Diamond.” Sunstone truthfully admitted.

“I’ll send a detachment of Bismuths to preserve what they can before the cluster emerges.” The Diamond said over the line. “I need you to focus on your mission in finding the rogue. Remember sunstone, I do not want her shattered. I want her contained and brought back to me.”

“As you command My Diamond.” 

“Good. Your mission commences at once.” And with that, the Diamond terminated the communication line. 

“Set the ship down, and conceal it.” Sunstone said to Peridot. “I don’t want any humans to discover it.”

“Of course Your Radiance.” Peridot replied, before the Gem’s control panel flashed with a warning.

“What’s going on Peridot?” Sunstone demanded.

“The ships scanners have detected Gems nearby.” Peridot replied.

“Let’s see then.” Sunstone said. 

Peridots limb-enhanced fingers danced across her stations control panel, and the screen in front of the two Gems showed 6 Gems directly below the ship. All of them were looking at the ship with various expressions of shock and fear. 

“These have to be the rebel Gems.” Sunstone said. “Bring up their Gems, I want to see their cut and facet information.”

“At once Your Radiance.” Peridot said, and a moment later, 7 Gemstones appeared on the screen in front of the two. 

“Seven stones?” Sunstone asked. “I only counted … One is a fusion.”

Peridot made a disgusted noise at the mention of fusion, which Sunstone ignored. His blood red eyes were focused on the cut and facet information of the Star Sapphire.

“So … You’ve disobeyed Blue Diamonds command, and returned. And you’ve created a Pearl for yourself, on top of a Peridot and an Emerald.”

“What do we do Your Radiance?” Peridot asked, as Sunstone looked over the information about the other 2 remaining Gems.

“The Jet and Jasper belong to Yellow Diamond…” The rest of Sunstones sentence was lost when Moonstone, Emerald, Peridot, and Jet fled in one direction, while Jasper fled in the opposite. So Jet had decided to join the rebels. No matter, he had other things to worry about at the moment. “Track the fusion and the others that fled with her.”

“But Your Radiance, your orders were-” Sunstone cut Peridot off.

“I’m not going to pursue them.” Sunstone said. “Not yet at least. The rogue takes priority for now. For now, I want to know where those Gems fled to.”

“Of course Your Radiance.” Peridot replied. 

“Jasper, Amethyst.” Sunstone called, and the two large Quartz Gems that were guarding the doors to the bridge entered at once upon being summoned, and saluted.

“Yes Your Radiance?” They said in unison. 

“Assemble a team of Rubies and find the Agate. Her as well the two of you are coming with me.” Sunstone commanded. 

“Yes Your Radiance.” The two Gems said, and left the bridge to find Holly Blue.

The Agate in question was none too happy in being removed from the bridge, then being summoned back like some domesticated animal. She scowled all the way back to the bridge, and it turned into a snarl when Sunstone joined her as the 4 Gems made their way to the ships docking bay. 

“You have never been in love before have you Agate?” Sunstone asked, his bronze falcon helmet set once again over his head. 

Holly Blue stopped dead in her tracks. What was Sunstone saying? Were they continuing the discussion that had unfolded into an argument from earlier? “I … Cannot say that I have … Why do you ask Your Radiance…?” Holly Blue’s eyes widened as she finally realized what Sunstone meant. “Rose Quartz… The Rose Quartz that made you fight through so much of Yellow Diamonds court.”

“Correct. I now know at least partially how the Diamonds feel when they lost Pink Diamond.” Sunstone said. “One will do crazy things when one is in love.”

Holly Blue fell back into step with Sunstone, and uncomfortable look on her face. “But Your Radiance, Pink Diamond was shattered by a Rose Quartz. I believe that your … That your love is merely imprisoned.”

“And we know what Yellow Diamond thinks of the whole cut.” Sunstone growled, and the Amethyst and Jasper accompanying the two higher ranking Gems flinched as they braced themselves for the oncoming argument. But shaking his head, Sunstone continued on. “However, we have an assignment to complete.” 

“Where are we going exactly?” Holly Blue asked, as the 4 Gems stepped into a small ship with the team consisting of 5 Rubies having already assembled.

“It’s been properly calibrated Your Radiance.” Another Peridot said saluting the two higher ranking Gems.

“I believe the humans call the island Pompeii.” Sunstone replied. “It’s where the rogue emerged from.”

Holly Blue glanced at the data pad that yet another Peridot had handed to her. This Pompeii had been an ancient human colony, but had been abandoned due to some sort of natural disaster. “Goodness. The … what these humans call volcano buried most of the population?”

Sunstone nodded, a small amused smile playing at the corner of his lips. “I did not believe that you were fond of humans.”

“I am not, yet something like this is …. Well it’s horrible Your Radiance.” Holly Blue replied, as their dropship moved out of the ships docking bay.

The corners of Sunstone’s lips turned up in a small smile. “You care not about the lives humans lead, but for the sanctity of all life. Would I be correct in saying that?”

Holly Blue opened her mouth as if to protest, but closed it a second later. “You are correct Your Radiance. Humans bore me truthfully, as they lead such dull uninteresting lives, yet no one deserves a fate as horrible as this.”

Jasper and Amethyst looked at each other. Perhaps Sunstone and Holly Blue had found common ground on which they could get along with one another. The small ship became invisible as it approached the island, and sensors pinged the presence of dozens of humans. Apparently this island was now some sort of attraction for the humans now.

“What do we do?” Holly Blue asked. She was loathe to mingle with humans, yet as it stood there may not be any other choice.

“We have no choice.” Sunstone said as if he could read Holly Blue’s thoughts. “We are going to have to blend in with the human crowds. Peridot, set us down near the volcano, but at a safe enough place that the ship does not risk exposure to the humans.”

“Of course Your Radiance.” Peridot replied, following Sunstones instructions.

“Rubies watch the ship until I call for you. Amethyst, Jasper, don’t do anything to alarm the humans this time.”

“Yes Your Radiance.” The Gems replied as they saluted sunstone. The 4 Gems spent hours on the island amongst the humans. Checking for any signs of Gem presence or activity other than their own, but finding nothing amongst the ruined buildings. They found nothing until entering a cavern at the base of the volcano, when they joined yet another group of human travelers. Holly Blue tried hard to hide her irritation as a human infant began to wail.

“Please tell me we are close.” Holly Blue said so that only Sunstone could hear.

“Very.” Sunstone replied in an equally low tone. He had dusted off a small part of the cavern wall on his right, revealing some sort of old mural. A mural depicting the symbol of the new Diamond Hierarchy. “Someplace nearby. We’ll wait until the humans have left before we start our search.”

“And what about Jasper?” Asked Holly Blue. “She has a rather unhealthy obsession for human food.”

Sure enough, when Sunstone looked, the large Quartz was occupied with enjoying some sort of meat wrap. Sunstone sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose once again. “Leave her be. At best, she’s doing a far better job at blending in than we are.”

“Well at least you had the sense to take off your armor.” Holly Blue replied, and she was correct. Before Sunstone had exited the small ship, he had removed his bright bronze colored armor. If he wanted to blend in with these humans, best not to wear something that would seem very out of place in this era’s human society. Fortunately, these humans were so engrossed in the tragedy of this islands history, they hadn’t paid much attention to the Gems among them. At last the human group moved away, giving Sunstone and the others the opportunity they needed to look around the cavern.

“There should be an entrance here somewhere.” Sunstone said, revealing more of the Gem mural on the cavern wall. He would have to come back here at some point after he had dealt with the rogue. He was admittedly curious as to what this mural depicted. Albeit that was until his hand sunk slightly into the caverns wall. Right where he had discovered the new hierarchy symbol. “Sometimes, things are rather too easy.” 

“Whatever you did Your Radiance, it seems to have worked.” Holly Blue said, as a door opened up at the back of the cavern.

“Jasper, bring the Rubies … And finish whatever it is that you’re eating.”

“Yes Your Radiance.” Jasper said, finishing off whatever that meat wrap was. 

“What is her fascination with human food?” Holly Blue asked, as Jasper came back into the cavern with the small Rubies. 

“I would like to know that myself.” Sunstone replied, as the Gems entered the door at the back of the cavern. It was a long way down from the door when the steps evened out, yet the Gems were still in pure darkness, with the only light coming from the gemstone of the Ruby in the lead of the formation.

“There must be a power source somewhere.” Holly Blue said, right before all the lights came on. But what shocked Sunstone and his contingent of Gems, was that this room was currently occupied by other Gems, all with weapons in their hands.

“I believe we’ve found the rebels.” Sunstone said calmly.

“More like the rebels found you.” Moonstone said in her calm tone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is the same chapter from Chapter 5 of Star Sapphire's journey. The reason I did this was because, had I continued and added Sunstone into the mix of that work, him along with Holly Blue and his Jasper and Amethyst would have to be added as well, and that is just one too many characters to account for. So I decided to make Sunstone's story a bit of a spin-off, just because it's much easier for me that way.


End file.
